


bullet with her name on it

by FreshBrains



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>No.  No, not her.  Anyone but her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	bullet with her name on it

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _Any, any, Bullet with my name on it._ Based on this amazing [fanart](http://ladyilena.tumblr.com/post/82646599934/who-the-hell-is-natasha-i-became-so) by [ladyilena](http://ladyilena.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

The woman’s standing in the middle of the street, slim and dark, a curtain of amber hair lank around her face.

Maria takes a deep breath, finger trembling on the trigger.  _Inhale, exhale._ She smells blood and asphalt on her own skin.  She opens her mouth to speak; nothing comes out.

The woman stands still and finally looks up, body stiff, neck tilted enough for Maria to see the cold eyes rimmed in dark kohl, a gaze like winter.

_No, not her.  Anyone but her._

“Natasha?” Her voice is rust flaking off iron, brittle and heartbroken.

The woman says nothing.


End file.
